Cupcakes 2: The Finale
by DarkJester3
Summary: It has been two years since the demise of Rainbow Dash at the hooves of Pinkie Pie, and the deranged party pony has set her sights on yet another of her closest friends: Fluttershy. Will she make it out alive, or will she share the same fate as RD?


A HUGE shoutout goes out to **Velvet Heart** for helping me with both the prelude and the epilogue. She really helped me make them shine!

Also to **Cepheus** for a superb proofreading job. In fact, he would like everyone to know that if you too are a writer in need of a proof reader/editor feel free to send a message to broniepheus on ponibooru. He isn't scared off by any kind of smut and depending on the job and deadlines will work for free.

* * *

><p>It still felt strange, seeing that unfamiliar green pegasus industriously sweeping away clouds. Every so often, Fluttershy would find her gaze trailing heavenward to seek the familiar vibrant rainbow mane and tail sweeping through the already cloudless aquamarine skies. Those were the moments when she forgot, for a moment, the truth her heart sometimes still denied knowing.<p>

"I can't believe it's been two years." Twilight Sparkle croaked; her voice breaking as she sought comfort leaning against the reliable, unwavering frame of her friend Applejack. "One day she was just... gone. We never even found..."

Rarity hushed her, "We know, dear. We know. I still sometimes wake up expecting her to dive into the boutique, making a mess, trying to explain why she's been gone all this time. I must confess, I know it sounds silly but... I put her gala dress out in the display window ever so often, thinking that, maybe, you know, she'll see it and..."

She tapered off into heavy silence, the quiet only broken by the soft shuffle of Fluttershy's weighted steps. The yellow pegasus' nose lightly touched the grave marker's cool stone as she let the flower she held slip from her lips.

Applejack swallowed, rubbing one of her eyes with a forehoof before saying, "We should get goin'. Ah feel guilty jus' having Big Macintosh do all the work today. 'sides, she wouldn't want us to be sad all day, right? Not on the anniversary of her disappearance. She was cool, right? She'd like us to be cool. Bet we all got stuff to do today."

With unsure smiles and nods, the five friends acknowledged this little tidbit of worker wisdom, and the group eventually split up.

...Leaving only Fluttershy, her flowing hair draped across the stony surface, caught in memories and regrets.

So much so that she startled visibly as a pink hoof came to rest on her withers, "Hey, don't stay sad you silly!" Pinkie Pie's smile seemed like one that would weather any storm, returned fresh within the blink of an eye, "You know what? I'm sure the others will do fine! How about... how about we go picnicking together! Sunshine, grass, food and a friend, you'll feel like your old self in no-time! Whattayousay?"

Fluttershy glanced at her, but the sadness in her eyes remained resolute despite her offer. "I really don't…"

"C'mon Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie interrupted. "You can't be mopey-dopey all day! That's not healthy at all. Rainbow Dash wouldn't want that, right?"

Fluttershy saw the truth in her words. Rainbow Dash was always the energetic type, constantly active and never letting life get her down. Quite the opposite of herself really, but that didn't mean she couldn't strive to be more like her. Life was too short to live each day with regret.

"…Okay, Pinkie Pie, let's," Fluttershy said simply.

Pinkie Pie's boisterous smile spread even wider, if that were possible. "Great!" She said, quickly fetching a stick and drawing something in the dirt.

Fluttershy watched on as Pinkie Pie drew a crude map of ponyville and the surrounding area before marking an 'X' at a specific location off to the corner. "Meet me here at noon sharp!" Pinkie Pie then bounced away, humming a tune as Fluttershy made a mental note of the location.

She rubbed away the drawing, smoothing the dirt out before turning to look at Rainbow's tombstone. She stepped up to it, giving the top of it a gentle kiss before spreading her wings and soaring off towards her home.

* * *

><p>Dozens of birds had gathered on the rooftop of Fluttershy's cottage and were singing in almost perfect harmony with each other while Fluttershy, hovering just a few feet away, guided them with her hooves. She periodically pointed from one group of birds to another as the song was sung; signifying to them their time to chime in. The grand finale had all the birds singing in unison, creating a beautiful chorus, and when it came to a close, Fluttershy clopped her hooves together in applause, cheering, "That was beautiful, my friends! You've all come a very long way and I am very proud of each and every one of you!"<p>

The birds bristled with pride.

Fluttershy lowered herself to the ground, smiling up at the flock that covered almost every inch of her rooftop. "Okay, let's break for the day. I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early, alright?"

The birds all gave a nod before flying off into the morning sunrise, chirping with jubilation.

With one of her daily chores out of the way, Fluttershy tended to her garden next. She picked up her watering can from the windowsill and proceeded to water the flowers that were just starting to bloom.

She heard her front door swing open and turned around to notice Angel standing on the front step with a concerned look. He lifted a pocket watch and pointed at it with a sense of urgency.

It took a moment for Fluttershy to realize what Angel was trying to tell her, but once it clicked, the watering can dropped from her mouth as she gasped, "Oh no! The picnic! I nearly forgot!" Fluttershy picked up her spilt watering can and returned it to the window sill before flapping her wings and taking to the air. However, she only managed to get a few feet off the ground before she felt something tugging on her tail. She glanced down to notice that Angel had latched onto it and was giving her a pleading look. She gave him a curious look, asking, "You want to come along?"

Angel's face lit up and he nodded firmly.

Fluttershy smiled, lowering herself to the ground. "Alright, hop up then," She said as she dropped to her knees to allow her bunny companion to climb up on her back.

Once he was settled in amongst her pink mane, she took to the air once more, rising far above the tree line before setting off in the direction Pinkie Pie told her the picnic would be.

Fluttershy reached her destination after just fifteen minutes of flying, hovering over a spacious meadow below. She spotted her pink pony friend waving her down in the distance.

Fluttershy waved back and began her descent; coming to a graceful stop just a few feet short of her friend's location.

Her wings snapped shut and she reached back to nudge her passenger, speaking softly, "It's safe now Angel."

Angel opened his eyes and glanced around. Grateful to be grounded again, he leapt off her back and stretched his arms.

She leaned down and nuzzled Angel before saying, "Now run along and play, but stay where I can see you."

Angel nodded and hopped away into the nearby brush.

Fluttershy turned to greet Pinkie Pie, only to notice that her friend's gaze was focused on her little bunny companion. Worried, she asked, "Um… is something wrong?"

Pinkie Pie returned her gaze to the pegasus, a smile spreading on her face. "Nope!" She said simply as she took her place on the corner of the blanket she had spread out on the soft grass. She reached into the picnic basket and proceeded to lay out all the delicacies between the two of them.

Fluttershy blinked at her, not fully convinced, but ultimately shrugged it off as insignificant and eyed over the foodstuffs spread out in front of her. There was everything from daffodil sandwiches to savory apple tarts, and it made her mouth water. "This all looks so delicious Pinkie Pie."

"Well there is more than enough for the two of us so dig in!" The pink pony replied enthusiastically.

Fluttershy nodded her head and picked up one of the daffodil sandwiches in both hooves, taking a bite. It tasted divine!

The sun had risen high into the sky, signifying late afternoon, by the time the two ponies finished their meals. With a full belly, Fluttershy let out a rather un-ladylike burp and quickly pardoned herself as she flushed with embarrassment.

Pinkie Pie merely giggled at the boorish display as she opened her picnic basket and fetched one last treat for the both of them: A box of cupcakes. "I made these just for us!" Pinkie Pie proclaimed as she offered the assortment to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy glanced over them. She noticed that they were all frosted in blue and white streaks, and she vaguely recalled seeing a pony rather recently with a similarly styled mane. Chalking it up to coincidence, she brushed the thought aside and took one in her hooves with a polite 'Thank you'.

"I tried a different recipe today. I hope you like it!" Pinkie Pie announced as she took one for herself.

Fluttershy, concerned how this new recipe would affect the taste, took a careful bite, but it was just as delectable as all the other cupcakes the party-throwing pony had made in the past. After swallowing, she stated, "It tastes the same to me Pinkie Pie."

"These ones have filling," was her reply before biting into her own.

Curious, Fluttershy bit into the center of the cupcake, but what she thought was going to be a delicious cream or jelly filling of some kind ended up tasting utterly rancid and foul. She spit it out immediately and glanced into the core of her cupcake.

What she saw made her eyes widen in terror.

Her cupcake seemed to be bleeding, and the filling Pinkie Pie spoke of looked more like baked pony organs. She became nauseous as the cupcake flew from her hoof in disgust.

"What's wrong?" She heard Pinkie Pie ask from the other side of the picnic blanket. She glanced up, only to end up even more disturbed than she already was.

Brackish blood oozed down Pinkie Pie's chin as she grinned at trembling pegasus; her expression harshly contrasted by the rust-colored liquid trailing from her lips. "Don't you like your cupcake? Colgate helped me make them. There's a little bit of her in each and every one!"

Colgate… Fluttershy remembered that pony. They had met a few times in passing, but more recently, she was the pony that went missing. _There's a little bit of her in each and every one!_ Pinkie Pie's words resonated in her mind. She gasped as the horrifying realization struck her. The frosted coating, the filling, it all made sense now. She wasn't just eating a cupcake, she was eating _Colgate!_

_Oh Celestia!_

She heaved; retching up everything that she had just eaten, before locking her terror-induced gaze back on her host. "Pinkie Pie… What did you DO!"

"Secret's out! Too bad you won't be able to tell anypony," The deranged mare exclaimed, her grin widening, darkening.

Fluttershy opened her mouth to respond, only to feel dizzy all of the sudden. The world quickly began to spin as her vision blurred, causing her to collapse. "Pinkie Pie, how could y…" was all she could manage to squeak out before her words began to slur.

As Fluttershy lay there on the brink of unconsciousness, she heard Pinkie Pie sing the song she knew all too well, only instead of making her feel relaxed and complacent as it should have, she was consumed with a deep feeling of dread.

_Hush now,_  
><em>Quiet now,<em>  
><em>Just lay your little sleepy head.<em>

_Hush now,_  
><em>Quiet now,<em>  
><em>It's time to go to beeeeed!"<em>

Fluttershy drifted into unconscious on the final note, at which point Pinkie Pie removed everything from the blanket and proceeded to wrap the comatose pegasus up in it; humming the foreboding melody as she worked.

Pinkie Pie's trickery did not go unnoticed however as a certain white bunny rabbit decided to investigate when he heard Pinkie Pie humming the melody he knew so well. Once he noticed what the so-called friend was doing to his pegasus caretaker however, he immediately froze up in fear. Angel watched helplessly from the foliage as the pink pony bundled Fluttershy up completely, tied the end of the blanket off with rope, and picked up the picnic basket in her teeth. Instead of leaving like he expected her to however, she turned her gaze on his hiding spot. Terror consumed the quivering bunny rabbit and he backed away, pressing himself firmly against a nearby tree trunk. The pink pony padded closer, investigating the spot Angel stood just moments ago, but thankfully never searched beyond that. Eventually, she gave up her search and proceeded to trot away, but Angel didn't dare move until he was absolutely certain that the coast was clear.

By the time he had mustered enough courage to peek his head out of the foliage, Pinkie Pie was far off in the distance, dragging a bulging picnic blanket behind her.

Unsure of what to do, Angel decided on the first option that popped into his head: Follow and see where Fluttershy was being taken. Gathering his resolve, he hurried to catch up with Pinkie Pie, but made certain to keep to the tall grass so as not to be spotted. He hadn't a clue how he would be able to rescue her, but he was determined to try. Her fate depended on it.

* * *

><p>A sharp smack roused Fluttershy from her slumber. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" A familiar voice spoke.<p>

Fluttershy's eyes shot open with a gasp, but she could see nothing but darkness. Her mind still foggy from the drugs, she asked almost on instinct, "Pinkie Pie? Is that you? I can't see anything!"

"Welcome back sleepy head! I'm glad you're finally awake. I was worried that you'd never recover, and that would make this party _soooo _boring!" The rambunctious party pony said.

Fluttershy tried to stand, but metal clasps dug into her hooves, holding her tightly, belly up and pinned to a cold metal table. She wasn't sure what was restraining her, only that her hooves were spread eagle. Restrained and visually impaired, her terror escalated tenfold. "W-w-where am I?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"You're at a special party just for us!" Pinkie Pie declared with exuberance. "I decorated the entire place all by myself. I think you will be most impressed!" With that, the blindfold was pulled away, and bright lights stung Fluttershy's eyes; forcing her to squint. She could make out blurry red letters in front of her, and she struggled to decipher them while her eyes came into focus. When they finally did, they immediately widened in horror.

A grisly banner hung from the ceiling that was made entirely out of tanned pony skin stitched together. Scrawled along the length of it was Pinkie Pie's catchphrase, "Life is a Party!", only it was written in long-aged blood. Worse, dried intestines trailed from its corners along the ceiling and blood-splattered walls like grotesque party streamers.

With growing disgust, she turned away from it, only to end up staring into the face of a pony. However, this pony had its eyes stitched closed and its mouth sewn into a permanent smile and wearing a party hat made from pony skin. It was also lacking any sort of body. It was just a head; one of many that lined a circular table.

Fluttershy couldn't keep herself from screaming.

"What's wrong? Don't like your party guests? They're sure happy to see you!" Pinkie Pie's voice was deceptively cheerful.

She scanned the room, looking for anything that wasn't utterly sickening or horrifying, but everywhere she looked she spotted either ghastly furniture made out of pony bones and skin, or entrails inflated like balloons with bloody, grinning faces painted on them, and sometimes even both.

Unable to bear it any longer, she shut her eyes tight and shook her head violently as she yelled, "No! Nononono! This is awful, horrible! How could you do this!"

"Oh Fluttershy, don't cry... There's an old friend of yours here to see you!" Pinkie Pie told her.

Curiosity got the better of her and the restrained pegasus opened her eyes, only to end up shrieking in horror.

She was looking directly at Rainbow Dash's face, only the eyes she bore had long since deteriorated into sickly black, empty spheres; the retinas a dull brown. The once vibrant colors of her rainbow mane had faded into dull greys and whites, and various stitches held the skin on her face together. Worst of all was the grin she bore - a grin permanently stitched into her lips with sutchering that was notably more refined than anything the pony heads on the nearby table bore.

Pinkie's hoof pushed against the back of Rainbow's head as she poorly imitated her voice, "Hey Fluttershy! Wanna go flying later?"

The words barely registered over the sound of Fluttershy's own screams. She wanted to look away, but her wide, terrified eyes couldn't stop staring at the contorted face in front of her. The vibrant young flyer that at one time soared above the clouds of ponyville with amazing grace and agility was now nothing more than a macabre stuffed doll.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see your friend again?" Pinkie Pie asked before mimicking, "She's just being shy! I bet she'd warm up to a kiss!"

"That's a great idea Dashie! Pucker up Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie demanded as she brought Rainbow's head down and pressed her sewn lips against the pegasus' own.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Fluttershy shrieked, frantically tossing her head to try and dislodge the abomination.

Pinkie Pie pulled back, giggling madly. "You can be so silly sometimes Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy was hyperventilating as tears streamed down her face. This couldn't be the real Pinkie Pie. There was no way! The fun-loving, party-throwing, embodiment of laughter that Fluttershy knew so well could never be capable of such depravity! This was a prank, it had to be. Any moment now, Rainbow Dash would burst into the room and yell, "Gotcha!" revealing everything for the farce that it was and everything would be okay again.

It needed to be okay again.

Instead, the reality of the situation became even graver, as when Pinkie went to settle Rainbow Dash down in one of the makeshift chairs nearby, Fluttershy noticed the dress the pink pony was wearing. Cutie marks of various shapes and colors adorned the dress, many Fluttershy recognized as belonging - or rather, used to belong - to ponies she once knew. Six pegasus wings, each a different color, were stitched into the back of her dress and stuffed to keep them fully erect at all times. As Pinkie Pie turned to face her, she also noticed a necklace of different-colored unicorn horns draped across her chest. The entire ensemble was quite morbid.

"I hope you don't mind, but Dashie likes to watch me work," Pinkie Pie explained as she rolled a metal tray up to the table that held a vast array of very sharp and menacing instruments. There was a scalpel, a saw, a pick, a double-pronged hook with wicked-looking barbs, and even a butcher's knife stained in blood. She proceeded to scoop up the scalpel in her hooves.

The scalpel's tip glistened menacingly, which projected new fears onto the trembling Pegasus. Desperate, she tried to reason with the friend-turned-madpony, "Pinkie Pie, it's me, your friend Fluttershy! You don't really want to hurt me, do you?"

Pinkie Pie's smile softened, showing her remorse. "Of course I don't. I wish there was a way to do this without causing any pain or suffering, but I really don't know how to do that. Do you have a suggestion?" Pinkie Pie gave her an intriguing glance.

"How about you just let me go?" Fluttershy implored.

"Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie gasped, looking insulted. "You think of me as such a terrible party host that I would just dismiss my responsibilities and not make cupcakes?"

"C-Cupcakes?" Fluttershy asked, aghast.

"Why yes, silly-filly, that's why you're here! I need more cupcake ingredients for my next party! Can't have a party without cupcakes, after all!"

Fluttershy recalled the cupcake she ate back at the picnic. Realizing Pinkie Pie's sinister plan, hysteria began to set in. "Y… You can't! I'm your friend, Pinkie Pie! I'm your friend!"

"I know, but I don't make the rules Fluttershy. Your number came up, and I can't neglect my responsibilities just for you. Would that be fair to the others?"

The others were dead.

"Pinkie Pie, please! Don't do this!" Fluttershy pleaded desperately, but Pinkie Pie proceeded to lower the scalpel towards her flank anyways. She became frantic, squirming in her bonds as she screamed the loudest she ever had in her life, "No no no NO NO NO NOOOOOO! HELP SOMEPONY! ANYPONY! HELP MEEEEEE!"

"Oh Fluttershy, you're such a loudmouth," Pinkie Pie chortled as she pushed the tip of the blade into her flesh at the edge of her butterfly cutie mark and began her slow incision.

The sharp, stinging pain caused Fluttershy to grimace, but once she felt her flesh being torn away, it became unbearable, and she cried out in agony.

The blade had just passed by the first butterfly when something fell to the ground and rolled across the floor. Curious, Pinkie Pie pulled the bloodied scalpel away and set back on the tray. "Don't go anywhere, my precious party guest! I'll be back soon!" She exclaimed as she stepped away from the table to investigate.

Fluttershy thanked Celestia for the distraction, however temporary it was. She glanced down at the incision to inspect the damage, and immediately regretted that decision. Her beautiful flank was starting to mat with blood while the part of her cutie mark that had already been sliced away now dangled sickly from her flesh.

That was the least of her worries however, as she would end up most assuredly dead if she didn't escape here and now. Resolute, she pushed against the metal clasps, struggling with all her might to try and break free, but her attempts were in vain as the clasps were built to last and remained unforgiving no matter how much she squirmed. Seeing no way out, she began to sob hopelessly. She would need a miracle to get out of this.

That miracle came in the form of an angel, _her _angel. He appeared quite suddenly on her chest holding a set of keys his mouth. She recognized him immediately, and she couldn't believe her eyes. "An-"

She was hushed quickly by Angel's paw as he made a shushing noise. The stunned pegasus nodded her head in compliance, and Angel quickly rushed over to the upper left clasp. There, he proceeded to test each key in the lock in search for the correct one. While Angel worked, Fluttershy couldn't help but glance over at Rainbow Dash who was still staring at her with those dark, lifeless eyes and that disturbing smile. She also noticed something else, something she didn't notice before: Rainbow Dash had no wings or cutie mark. Instead, a patch of skin not of her own was sewn over where her cutie mark should have been. Her first thought was that they had been removed after she perished, but recalling her own, dangling cutie mark made her realize that the opposite was true. The pain she must have endured... The thought disturbed her to the very core, filling her with dread. If she didn't escape, she was going to share the same horrible fate as her mutilated, stuffed friend.

… And served as cupcakes to her remaining friends.

With a look of desperation, she whispered urgently at Angel, "Please hurry..."

Time passed excruciatingly slow as Angel tried key after key with little success. In the meantime, Fluttershy tried to keep an eye out for the sadistic pink pony that was looming just out of sight. She knew that any moment now she would return, and if Angel hadn't freed her by then, then the chances of escape would be nill.

A sudden, delightful click reverberated in her ears. She glanced over to see Angel pushing the lock free from the cuff, and she immediately slid her hoof free. "Good job, Angel! Quickly, the other one!" Fluttershy encouraged.

Angel hurried over to the other cuff, but before he could get the key in the lock, Pinkie's face appeared over the side of the table, her attention focused on the white rabbit. "Hey! I didn't invite you to this party!" She stared daggers at him.

Angel involuntarily dropped the keys next to Fluttershy's head as he became petrified in her gaze.

Fluttershy was equally terrified. However, when she saw Pinkie Pie reach for the butcher's knife, she knew exactly what she was planning to do with it. "Angel, RUN!" She yelled desperately to try and get him to move.

His caretaker's urgent tone snapped him out of his stupor and he immediately made a run for it with Pinkie Pie hot on his tail.

Fluttershy noticed chairs and tables being upturned as the deranged party pony swung her blade wildly at the quick-footed rabbit. As concerned as she was about the well-being of her bunny companion, she knew she had no time to spare and quickly grabbed the keys in her teeth. She brought them up to the other cuff and used her free hoof to experiment with each of them in the lock; a process that was made phenomenally more difficult due to how excessively she was trembling. She cursed herself for not taking a moment to identify the key Angel had used to free her, and hoped such a grave mistake didn't cost him his life. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if it did.

Pinkie Pie and Angel had disappeared out of sight since then, though the noise they made, or rather, the noise Pinkie Pie made as she upturned everything in her path to get to Angel, was still quite audible. A good sign, as it meant that she hadn't caught him yet. Thankfully, Fluttershy had managed to find the right key rather quickly, and it slid smoothly into the lock. She twisted it with her teeth, causing the lock to click open and fall away on its own accord. She yanked her hoof free and sat up, bending forward to work on the other leg cuffs.

Fluttershy's worry and panic suddenly escalated as an eerie silence enveloped the room. With no time left to spare, she pushed all of her concerns out of her mind and focused on the task at hand. If Angel was dead, then she couldn't let his sacrifice go to waste. She hurried to unlock her right hindhoof, fumbling with the lock a few times before managing to slide the key into place. She clicked the lock open and pushed it away, freeing her leg just as something grabbed onto her right forearm. With a gasp, she turned her head, noticing none other than Pinkie Pie trying to force her hoof back into down into its cuff.

In desperation, Fluttershy screamed as she flailed her free limbs to try and fight her off, only to end up bucking the metal tray holding the surgical equipment from the cart and sending all of the razor-sharp tools airborne.

Pinkie Pie looked up, her eyes widening, and was forced to release her grip as she tried to dive out of the way.

Wasting no time, Fluttershy immediately reached down, pushed the key into the lock, and quickly freed herself from the last remaining cuff. At that same moment, the sound of metal clashing against the concrete floor rang in her ears like thunder. She glanced in the direction of the noise, and her eyes widened.

Pinkie Pie was lying flat on her stomach, her arms splayed out to her sides, with a blank stare in her eyes. However, there was blood trailing down her brow and muzzle, and that's when Fluttershy noticed the handle of the scalpel protruding from a gash in her forehead.

Fluttershy did not know if she was dead or not, nor did she really care, as at the moment she just wanted to escape and find help. She sat up and scanned the area behind her. She noticed a doorway, and while it too was lined with more of those grisly entrail streamers, it also signaled potential freedom, making her heart leap with excitement. She stood up, but as she did so, she became painfully aware of just how much blood she had lost from her flank as the lightweight pony nearly blacked out. Steadying herself against the surgical table, she carefully lowered herself to the floor before rushing towards the doorway. Along the way however, she glimpsed a flash of white in the corner of her eye, causing her to stop in her tracks. Heart pounding in her chest, she turned her head to investigate, and what she saw made her turn a ghostly white.

Lying in the corner was Angel, only he was flat on his chest, his head on its side, and a gaping wound in his back that was seeping blood.

"Angel?" Fluttershy called out to him, but he didn't budge.

She swallowed hard, her throat dry. This was what she had been dreading. If he was truly dead - no, he couldn't be dead! Not after what he did to save her! She proceeded to inch closer in dreadful anticipation of her Angel's possible fate, despite potential danger lurking just a few feet away.

"Angel? Please respond..." She pleaded.

Still no answer.

She stepped closer until she was standing directly over him. "Angel…?" She asked again as she reached a hoof out and flipped him over. Lifeless eyes stared back at her - just as Rainbow's did - and she proceeded to gasp, her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"Angel! Wake up! Angel, please! I can't lose you! Not like this!" She yelled as she nudged her head against his body. She tried again and again to rouse him awake, praying for another miracle that would bring her precious Angel back to her, but the truth was clear: Her long-time companion and best friend had been killed, murdered by the last pony on earth Fluttershy thought capable of such an egregious act. The reality of the situation struck her hard, overwhelming her and causing her to forgot all about her own well-being or urge to escape as she began to weep over the corpse of her beloved friend. "It's all my fault... If only I had paid more attention to the key you used, you would still be alive..." She blubbered, her face wet with tears. "I'm so sorry Angel, so very sorry..."

As she grieved, she began to hear heavy breathing behind her, and her broken heart caught in her throat as she turned around. Pinkie Pie was indeed alive, and was now staring at her past the loose strands of flat hair that now covered her face. The scalpel was still lodged in her forehead, and blood continually dripped from the wound, making small stains on the cement floor.

Unexpectedly, Pinkie Pie began to weep, speaking sadly, "How could you... This was supposed to be our last party together, and you've gone and ruined it..."

Despite her change in demeanor, Fluttershy was still terrified, and she shook visibly as she spoke, "Pinke Pie, I... I..."

"I HATE YOU!" Pinkie Pie screamed suddenly, thrusting her head up, which pushed the hair out of her eyes and revealed the wide, angry glare that she bore. Then, she reached up with both hooves, grabbed the handle of the scalpel, and pulled it from her forehead in one swift motion. Blood began gushing from the wound, yet the crazed pony didn't even flinch.

Fluttershy lost all control of her bladder then.

"I don't even want you here anymore. I'm just going to kill you and throw your body in the river. You're no longer worthy of .!" She raged as she clenched the handle between her teeth and began to stomp toward Fluttershy with murderous intent.

Fluttershy was in full panic mode now as she stumbled back, inadvertently slipping in her own urine and collapsing painfully against the wall. She pressed against its cold surface as hard as she could, trembling as Pinkie Pie closed the distance between them. She glanced around desperately, but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and nothing to defend herself with. All hope she had was lost. She closed her tear-soaked eyes and gave into her despair, recalling everything that she had lived for up until now.

Her last memories.

She could see Rainbow's smiling face in her mind. Not the twisted mockery of a smile that her corpse now wore, but her vivacious, full-of-life smile. "Someday, I'm going to become Equestria's Greatest Flyer and join the Wonderbolts!" She heard her say, recalling the conversation from way back when they were both mere fillies. A dream that died with her brutal, pointless murder at the hooves of her best friend who had gutted her and used her innards for cupcakes ingredients before stuffing her and sewing her back together as a sick trophy for her 'collection'.

Next, she thought about the other animals in her care. All the birds, mice, squirrels and other wonderful critters that she had grown to love and care for that she would never see again.

Then came the other elements of harmony and the adventures they had together, like the time they had squared off against Nightmare Moon, when they had to work together to awake the sleeping dragon that threatened to consume Ponyville in smoke and ash, and the parasprites who ravaged their little town in a fit of hunger.

Finally, she recalled the memories she cherished the most: Those of the little white bunny rabbit she named Angel, someone who she cared for and cherished more than even her closest friends. Of the fun and happy times they had together growing up. She even reminisced about the time she first discovered him, when he was fleeing from a hungry predator that had cornered him against a tree. Fluttershy came to his aid and ultimately repelled the assailant using the...

Fluttershy's eyes snapped open upon her revelation. Hope was not lost, not quite yet. She had one more ace up her sleeve, something she had completely forgotten about amidst all the trauma. Although she had no idea if it would even work on another pony, she had to try. It was her only chance.

With Pinkie Pie just a few feet away from her now, she closed her eyes and, mustering all her courage, opened them back up again. Her pupils were now wide and focused, staring directly into Pinkie Pie's own.

The moment Fluttershy gazed at her, Pinkie Pie found herself frozen in place, the scalpel dropping from her mouth.

She had just been Stared.

For the first time since she was dragged into this hellhole, Fluttershy was finally in control, and this allowed her to finally stand up to her persecutor. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she rose onto shaky hooves and began to march defiantly toward her paralyzed victim. "How could you... How could you be so cruel?" She began to speak, her voice heavy with sorrow. "You are an Element of Harmony... the epitome of laughter and joy, and look at what you've become!"

Pinkie Pie could do nothing but stare back helplessly; her pupils expanding with every step closer Fluttershy made.

Fluttershy was crying again, despite her efforts to the contrary. "You've killed so many ponies... even your best friend Rainbow Dash! All for what? Cupcakes! Why? WHY! Why would you do such a thing!" She was yelling at her now.

The pony who was just moments ago ready to carve her friend's beating heart from her chest was now paralyzed in fear. The Stare did that - it instilled fear into the heart of its victim. It was how Fluttershy involuntarily controlled the animals in her care when they got out of line. It was also why she despised using it. She was too soft-hearted to use such a vile method to control others willingly, and often regretted it when it happened, even when necessary.

This was not one of those times however. The stare had just saved her life.

…Or had it? She suddenly realized that while her instincts were now screaming at her to make a run for it, she knew by doing so there was nothing to stop Pinkie Pie from going after her again, or even after her friends.

She also couldn't forget about Angel, who died trying to save her. Was she willing to throw that away just to escape?

No. Pinkie Pie's reign of terror had to end here, no matter the cost. She glanced down, seeing Pinkie Pie's blade resting at her hooves, and a thought crossed her mind, a most terrible thought.

Terrible, she realized, but necessary.

She locked Pinkie Pie in her deep gaze once more as she spoke, her tone now firm with conviction, "You are not the Pinkie Pie I once knew, you are nothing more than a monster, and you need to be put down." With that, she bent down and picked up the handle of the scalpel in her teeth. When she came back up however, she found herself unable to act. Could she really do this? Could she really murder her best friend? This wasn't her, she realized. She was no murderer, not even when the situation warranted it.

It seemed Pinkie Pie knew it too, for when she looked at her face she noticed the faintest of grins spread across her paralyzed features.

Fluttershy sighed and prepared to drop the knife, but at the last moment her eyes caught the reflection of Angel's dead corpse in the unmarred portion of the blade, and something finally snapped.

This wasn't murder, this was _justice_.

Both her gaze and her grip on the scalpel stiffened, and she pushed the tip of the scalpel against the nape of Pinkie Pie's neck.

With that, Pinkie Pie's confident expression disappeared and was replaced by one of sheer terror. "F...flu...tter... shy... D…Don't..." She squeaked out, her lips barely able to form the words she was trying so desperately to say.

But Fluttershy ignored her pleas. She knew it had to be done. For Rainbow Dash, for Angel, and for all the other ponies who died at the hooves of Pinkie Pie's twisted motives. Her reign of terror needed to end, here and now.

Resigning herself to her grim deed, Fluttershy let a single tear roll down her cheek as she gave her final good-bye, "May Celestia watch over you..." Then, closing her eyes and breaking the stare, she wrenched her head to the left.

Warm, crimson blood splattered Fluttershy's face and the walls, and Pinkie Pie began to gurgle as her forehooves came up to clasp around the gaping, spewing hole in her neck. Her eyes softened as she died, giving Fluttershy an unseen look of regret just moments before their light faded and she collapsed forward in a pool of her own blood, unmoving.

When Fluttershy opened her eyes back up, they widened as she saw all the blood that she herself had spilled. The scalpel dropped from her mouth as she stood there in shock, staring at the corpse of her dead friend, cut down by her own hooves. Once she was able to process exactly what she had done, she immediately wretched what little contents her stomach still held in disgust before she collapsed onto her knees, continuing to heave as she wept openly. "Why Pinkie... Why did it have to come to this...?" She sobbed. Angel was dead, Rainbow Dash was dead, now even Pinkie Pie was dead, and it was simply too much for her exhausted mind to process. She wanted to be rid of this place of death and decay, but her adrenaline was finally petering out, and that left her weak and exhausted. All her body wanted to do was rest, and she eventually gave in to its demands, collapsing into a miserable sleep on top of her dead friend.

* * *

><p>Mental images flashed before Fluttershy's eyes: Recollections of everything that had transpired before she collapsed. She saw herself strapped on the operating table as Pinkie Pie mercilessly carved her cutie mark from her flank. She was screaming in agony, watching helplessly as her pretty pink butterfly cutie mark was ripped from her flesh.<p>

Then she saw Rainbow Dash with that horrible, twisted smile staring at her. The eyes she bore were nothing more than wide, black orbs that seemed to stare into her very soul. She could hear her speaking to her, laughing at her, taunting her, "SMILE!" The abomination said through sewn lips.

Angel appeared next, smiling sweetly at her, only to suddenly be hacked apart by a bloodied blade. His head rolled across the floor as Pinkie Pie stood over his corpse. In her vision, she was covered hoof to neck in bloodied cutie marks that were no longer a part of her dress, but sewn into her very flesh. Her pegasus wings were decayed to the point where half their feathers had fallen out and the skin was even beginning to peel away from the bone. As for her necklace, it bore only twisted mockeries of actual unicorn horns. She could see Pinkie's evil and menacing eyes past the strands of hair that covered her face, along with the gore-tipped blade that she gripped tightly in her mouth. The psychotic pony grinned sadistically at her through the hilt as she spoke in a voice that was utterly terrifying. "You're next!" She bellowed.

Fluttershy awoke with an audible gasp, sweating profusely. She had expected to find herself still in Pinkie Pie's basement, but instead she noticed that she was covered in bed sheets and surrounded by a quaint, familiar wooden upholstery. There were books scattered all about the floor around her, signifying that either somepony had been busy scouring for information, or they didn't have time to clean up since they brought her here. Remembering what had transpired, she immediately glanced down at her hooves, but they were clear of any bloodstains. She pulled the sheets back to examine her injury, where she noticed bandages stained red with blood taped over her damaged cutie mark. It seemed that whoever brought her here also took the time to clean her up.

Moments later, a familiar purple unicorn trotted into the room, and Fluttershy identified her immediately. It was Twilight Sparkle, only she looked greatly perturbed, as loose strands of her hair were coming apart from her combed mane.

"Oh, Fluttershy," Her voice was distant, "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Twilight, how did you find me?"

"I followed a trail of daffodil pedals to the basement of Sugarcube Corner where I found you among other… things," She explained as more strands of her hair began to curl up on its own volition. She was clearly becoming more unhinged by the minute.

Fluttershy bore a surprised look. _A trail of Daffodil pedals..._She pondered. That had to be Angel's doing. It seems he wasn't confident enough to try and rescue her by his lonesome, and so left a trail in case he had failed. Ultimately, he had succeeded, but at a price far too great. He didn't deserve his fate.

Twilight's interrupted her bitter reverie as she spoke, "The things I saw down there... they were horrifying. All those bones... pony heads... _Rainbow Dash!_" She shrieked upon mention of her name and had to a take a moment to collect herself and dry her tears before continuing, "Pinkie Pie was dead too, but what she was wearing... I recognized some of those cutie marks. I didn't want to believe it at the time, but... It was her, wasn't it? She killed them all, and you were next."

Fluttershy dropped her gaze from the disquieted unicorn; instead staring at the sheets that were clenched tightly between her hooves. She knew the truth would hurt Twilight deeply, and wasn't willing to tell her so.

Twilight remained persistent however. "W-why won't you answer me? It's true isn't it?"

Fluttershy sighed, looking back at her. She saw fresh tears in the corner of her friend's eyes, and it made her heart sink. She hated seeing her friends' cry, even when it was well-founded, as it always caused her to do the same. She had enough crying for one day. Biting her lip, she opened her mouth and squeaked out weak, "Yes…"

Twilight's eyes widened. Despite being the answer she anticipated, it was no less shocking to hear. She could no longer formulate a response, and simply stood there with her mouth hanging open.

Fluttershy understood Twilight's turmoil, yet she was unable to console her. What could she say that wouldn't upset her further? Pinkie Pie was right, she was a loudmouth...

The door to the room suddenly burst open and a familiar orange mare and white unicorn stormed in. "We got yer letter Twilight!" Applejack exclaimed as both came to a stop next to the bed. Rarity was breathing deeply and clenching her chest while Applejack seemed to have barely broken a sweat. "What happened!"

Rarity, upon noticing Twilight's disarray, grew gravely concerned. "Are... are you alright, darling?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" Twilight screamed, stomping her hooves repeatedly against the floor in her rage. "How could anypony be when you learn that your BEST FRIEND is a MURDERER!"

"Whoa there pard'ner, that's a pretty wild accusation y'all are claimin' there," Applejack warned.

"But it's true," Fluttershy added.

Applejack and Rarity turned their gaze on the pegasus.

"Beg pardon?" the orange farmpony asked.

Fluttershy had a somber expression on her face as she spoke, "All the ponies that disappeared... it's all Pinkie Pie's doing... She killed them all, even Rainbow Dash! I know because she... she... she tried to kill me!"

The two ponies were taken aback. "What! You're lying!" Rarity accused, not believing it for a second.

"I wish she was," Twilight chimed in, staring down at the floor sullenly. "But I saw the bodies... At least, what was left of them…"

Applejack whinnied furiously. "Where! Show me where! I need to see it fer ma'self!"

Twilight shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I don't want to raise suspicion around Ponyville until I've heard back from Celestia."

"BUCK Celestia!" Applejack cursed, making all the ponies jump in surprise. She stomped a hoof in anger. "You show me, right now!"

"Applejack, I understand why you're angry, but now is really not the best time for such demands," Rarity tried to reason with her.

"Y'all don't believe them anymore than ah do Rarity, so why are you so set on defendin' such a preposterous claim!"

"Well if you don't believe me, perhaps this will prove it?" Twilight retorted, grabbing the sheets covering Fluttershy's flank and yanking them away to reveal the bandages. She peeled the tape back, making Fluttershy cringe, which exposed the sliced piece of bloodied fur and the raw flesh beneath. The other ponies covered their mouths with their hooves as nausea threatened to overwhelm them.

"How did _that _happen?" Rarity asked, looking afright.

"It was as far as Pinkie Pie got before Angel managed to save me..." Fluttershy explained morosely.

"Do you still think I'm lying now?" Twilight insisted.

"That... that coulda been an accident!" Applejack retorted, though her demeanor was already showing signs that her conviction was beginning to falter.

"Come on AJ stop being foalish!"

The two began to bicker amongst one another while Rarity tried to intervene with no success. It wasn't until Fluttershy raised her voice to unexpected heights and screamed, "STOP!" that caused the room to fall silent as all the ponies turned to her in surprise.

What they thought was going to be an angry lecture turned out to be a tear-filled plea, "Please... stop fighting... I don't... I don't want to lose anymore friends... please..."

The two ponies felt ashamed and stared at the floor.

"Ah'm sorry, Fluttershy..." Applejack apologized.

"Me too..." Twilight added.

"Now that that's settled, let me have a closer look at that injury of yours Fluttershy," Rarity proposed as she pulled up a stool next to the bed and sat down.

Although she wasn't entirely comfortable with the sudden invasion of her personal space, she kept it to herself while Rarity examined the cut.

After a moment of contemplation, Rarity made quite an unexpected announcement. "I may be able to fix this."

Twilight glanced over to the other unicorn. "You can?"

Rarity nodded her head with certainty. "I'm no nurse pony, but I am good with a needle and thread. I've even stitched up one of Sweetie Belle's injuries before. I just need supplies, both medical and otherwise. Do you have any, Twilight?"

The purple unicorn pondered for a moment. "I think there's some in the closet, let me check."

Twilight rushed off to find the necessary supplies while Rarity inspected the injury some more. An acute observation soon followed, "Applejack, I can assure you, this was no accident. This cut is too neat. An incision like this could only be done by a skilled surgeon."

With the only hole in Twilight's story now filled, Applejack's ironclad resolve finally shattered. "Then it's true? Pinkie Pie really did try t' kill y'all?"

Fluttershy gave a weak nod.

"And... and she killed all those other ponies? Including Rainbow Dash?"

Fluttershy nodded again.

Applejack looked suddenly mortified and collapsed onto her haunches. "Ah... Ah think ah need to sit down..."

Twilight came back a short time later floating both a sewing kit and a first aid kit by her side. "Here you are, Rarity," She said, passing both the kits to the other unicorn.

"Thank you Twilight," Rarity replied as she took them from her. She opened the first aid kit and took out some Iodine and cotton balls. She twisted off the top and dabbed some of the Iodine on the cotton before gently scrubbing it over the wound, causing Fluttershy to flinch.

Meanwhile, the purple unicorn noticed that Applejack was no longer as devout as she once was and asked, "What happened to her?"

"She's accepted the truth. We both have. I apologize for ever having doubted you Twilight," Rarity explained as she threw the cotton balls out and put the Iodine away.

Twilight felt like she had missed an important conversation, but didn't want to press the matter, so replied simply, "Don't worry about it."

Rarity brought the sewing kit up and opened it; taking out a clean needle and some black thread. "Okay, Fluttershy, this is going to sting a bit... bear with me." She forewarned as she threaded the string through the base of the needle and tied it off.

Despite her warning, Fluttershy still grimaced as the needle was weaved through her delicate flesh, and she bit back her cries as Rarity carefully stitched up the injury.

"Fluttershy?" The focused unicorn asked suddenly.

The yellow pegasus glanced at her. "Y...yes?"

"Do you know why she tried to murder you?"

Rarity's question was quite unexpected, and it caused her to freeze up; momentarily forgetting all about her pain as a far more grievous concern pushed itself to the forefront of her mind. This time, she had to keep her mouth shut, no matter what, for the truth was far too terrible to reveal.

Twilight was the first to notice Fluttershy's change in demeanor and asked worriedly, "Fluttershy? What's wrong? You look pale all of the sudden..."

All eyes were on her now, and the shy pegasus wished now more than ever that she could become invisible. She shrunk back against the pillows, whimpering.

"You know, don't you?" Twilight pried further.

Fluttershy said nothing, hoping her silence would make the questions stop.

"But you're afraid to tell us," Rarity added.

Fluttershy bit her lip, giving a gentle nod.

"Ah guess we're better off not knowing, then…" Applejack reasoned.

"Cupcakes…" Twilight blurted out, suddenly looking aghast.

The other ponies turned to her. "What about cupcakes?" Applejack asked quizzically.

Fluttershy stared wide-eyed at the purple unicorn who had somehow figured it out. She gave her a look that pleaded, "Please don't tell them!" but unfortunately, Twilight Sparkle wasn't paying any attention to her at that point.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak; her voice quivering from her disturbing revelation. "While Fluttershy was sleeping, she kept screaming something about not wanting to be made into a cupcake. I thought she was just being delirious, but now…" Her wide eyes turned on Fluttershy. "Has… has Pinkie Pie been using _ponies_for cupcake ingredients?"

"You're kidding… She's kidding right? Tell me it's not true!" Rarity insisted.

Fluttershy glanced between each of the ponies who were all staring at her waiting for a response. Although the truth had been revealed, it was still up to her to verify the truth behind Twilight's words. Unfortunately, that was a truth she wasn't willing to admit, and ultimately, the burden became too great and she proceeded to cry into her hooves.

Her reaction extinguished what little doubt they had.

"No… NO!" Twilight screamed, suddenly looking horribly ill. She quickly ran to the window and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the street below.

Rarity used the nearest trashcan to do the same.

Applejack wasn't quite as influenced by the news, but she still cringed, deeply.

Fluttershy felt terrible, even though she had no right to be. They had managed to figure it out on their own, after all. She had hoped that they would never find out, however, as it was not something that anypony should ever know.

Twilight was the first to speak after all of the ponies' stomachs had settled, "Why would she do this..."

Applejack kicked the wall suddenly, hard enough to make a dent in it. She was seething. "I will never forgive her for this. NEVER!"

Rarity, who was now struggling to keep her focus on Fluttershy's stitches, commented as well, "I've never been more thankful than I am right now for obsessing over my figure. I only ever ate a small hoofful of her cupcakes because of it."

Before emotions could run any higher, Spike came charging through the doorway with a sealed scroll in his claws. "Twilight! Celestia responded to your letter!"

Twilight let out an audible gasp. "Bring it here! Quickly!"

Spike hurried over and handed it to her, and Twilight immediately yanked it open with her magic, reading it aloud,

"Twilight Sparkle,

You were wise to come to me first. When I read your letter, I was in utter disbelief at what you had uncovered. To confirm, I sent a small scouting party to Ponyville to investigate the area in question.

I admit, I was hoping your story was a mere fabrication, if not even a cruel jest, but not only did my scouts find what you described, they brought back with them many things, including the mutilated bodies of both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, respectively.

For the first time in the millennia of my reign, I am at a loss for words. To think that any pony is capable of such depraved acts of cruelty; much less an element bearer. I cannot possibly fathom how this came to pass.

The horrors Fluttershy must have experienced... what all those poor ponies experienced... It pains me deeply. While there is no solace I can offer to the deceased, there is at least some hope for you, the Elements of Harmony.

You see, my little ponies, being the bearers of the Elements of Harmony that you are, you share a bond that is very special; far more than you realize. Together, you have the power to stand up against any evil, no matter how strong. However, were any of you to… pass away, then the Elements of Harmony would be rendered useless - at least, until a replacement was found, which I can assure you would be a daunting task.

This is why I set up a contingency plan, in case such a fate was ever to befall any of you. It is important to realize that each of you are not just bound to your Element, it is also bound to you. It is a part of your very soul, and that is not a bond so easily broken.

And it is through that bond that your soul is never truly lost. So long as the Elements of Harmony exists, so does your spiritual being.

However, your soul is only a portion of your true self, and without a host, no pony can ever truly be whole. A body without a soul is nothing more than an empty shell; which is equally true for a soul without a body. They must exist together in order to exist at all.

At last, that truth can finally be realized. With Luna's help, we were able to conjure a spell as ancient as the Elements themselves, and its effects will bring great joy to your hearts.

My beloved ponies, expect a pony at your doorstep with a very special gift soon enough.

- Princess Celestia"

The ponies were in disbelief as the scroll was rolled back up. They gave each other blank stares as their minds tried to grasp onto their goddesses coveted words.

Applejack wisely addressed the most likely pony to make sense of it. "Twilight Sparkle, do y'all happen to know what the hay she is talking about?"

"This... this goes beyond my knowledge of the Elements of Harmony. I'm sorry Applejack, but I am just as clueless as you are," Twilight replied dejectedly.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Twilight dear. It sounds like it's a good thing anyways." Rarity responded. Then, leaning down, she bit off the last bit of thread and pulled the needle away. "There. All done, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy blinked in surprise; not even realizing she had continued working on it. She examined the stitch-work, and was impressed to find the wound properly sealed. Rarity did quite an amazing job. "Thank you Rarity, I appreciate it." Fluttershy said sincerely.

"I only wish there was more I could do for you," Rarity replied solemnly as she returned the needle and thread to the kit and tucked both kits away in the corner.

An audible gasp emanated from Applejack, and the ponies glanced at her.

They noticed that she had her forehooves on the windowsill as she stared up at the sky. Something had apparently passed overhead and alarmed her so. "One of Celestia's guards is here, and he appears to be carryin' somethin'! It must be the gift Celestia was talkin' about, ah'm sure of it!"

A knock on the door soon followed, making all the ponies' hearts leap in their chests. Turning to Fluttershy, Twilight asked, "Fluttershy, can you walk, or will you need help?"

"I'll... I'll try..." Fluttershy replied as she pulled her sheets off and stepped out of the bed onto wobbly legs. She almost collapsed at first, and every pony (and dragon) rushed to her aid, but she righted herself before they could help her. She took a few, careful steps, and then began to trot around he room. It was quickly evident that Fluttershy would be able to handle herself.

"Alright, let's hurry!" Twilight stressed, rushing down the stairs with the others in tow.

The four mares and dragon hurried towards the door and came to a swift stop. With a deep, nervous breath, Twilight gripped the door handle with her magic and slowly opened it.

One of Celestia's royal guards was there to greet them clad in the usual golden armor that any soldier of his rank wore. It shone brilliantly against the sunlight and almost blinded the poor ponies in the doorway.

With a dispassionate expression, the guard pegasus looked at them and asked, "Are you Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy?"

The four ponies nodded apprehensively.

The pegasus reached off to his side and picked up something in his teeth: The handle of a large, wicker-woven basket. He placed it down in front of the ponies and said, "Celestia expects you to take good care of them." With that, the pegasus spread his wings and flew off towards Canterlot.

The five watched him leave before turning their attention to the basket. Rarity was the first to ask the question on everypony's mind, "I wonder what's inside?"

"Only one way to find out!" Twilight replied and yanked the top of the basket off with her teeth. What they saw inside caught everypony by surprise.

Sleeping soundly between a bundle of blankets and two soft, downy pillows were the two littlest of fillies. One had cyan fur with a rainbow-streaked mane, and the other one was pink with flat strands of hair covering her face.

The five couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them was none other than the two friends that had lost, alive and well, albeit a bit younger than they used to be.

Everypony and dragon broke down into grateful tears immediately as they gazed down at the two sleeping fillies. "Oh Celestia, thank you..." Twilight praised as she gazed out towards Canterlot with a smile that she thought she had lost forever.

* * *

><p>"There you go." The carrot dropped from Fluttershy's mouth, falling with a faint, hollow thud. "Now eat up. I bet you're hungry."<p>

With effort, the yellow pegasus produced a fragile smile, tilting her head slightly to cast a weary, hopeful glance. "You really should eat more. Maybe just a teensy bit?"

The smile lingered for a few seconds more, quivering as the pegasus tried to hold it - but she couldn't. Fluttershy's mane fell across her face as she sagged, head hanging, chest shuddering. The sobs wracking her body were so soft, so tightly-restrained they could barely be heard, yet in her soul, her heart shattered upon the floor beneath her in droplets of glittering water, staining the wood.

She could not lift her gaze, dare not look up to the mantle of her fireplace...

...where a small wooden box lay, untouched carrot draped across it's surface, the freshest little baby carrot Fluttershy could buy...

*knock knock*

Fluttershy sat up, alarmed. Somepony was at her door. She quickly dried her tears and took a moment to collect herself before she trotted over and opened it for her guest.

It was a filly Pinkie Pie at her door; her hair poofy as it usually is, and with a boisterous smile on her face. "Hello Auntie Shy!" She declared joyously.

"Oh, it's you... What do you want?" Fluttershy asked coldly.

"Well, my grumpywumpyrumpy-alarm was all going BRII-III-IING Fluttershy something nice 'cause she's not feeling her usual happy self today! So here I am! What's got you all floppy-saggy-eared today?"

Pinkie Pie was the last pony she wanted to see right now, and so she attempted to send her away as politely as she could. "N-not right now, Pinkie Pie. I- I don't want to see you... please," She said, beginning to close the door on her.

Pinkie Pie quickly grasped the door with her hooves to prevent it from closing. "Now don't be a downermuffin! Look, I even made you something special! Something that always cheers me up on a bad day!" The pink filly declared as she picked up a basket at her side and held it out in her teeth. "Cupcaaaaakes!"

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dash, come down here!" Twilight yelled.<p>

The cyan filly huddled in the corner on top of one of the bookcases. "No!"

"Come down here right this instant!" Twilight demanded, stomping her hoof.

"I don't want to study and you can't make me!"

Twilight glared at the rainbow-maned pegasus and grit her teeth. She enveloped the filly in a magical aura to try and pry her loose, but Rainbow Dash held on tight to the bookcase.

Just when Twilight thought she was winning the struggle, a knock on her door spooked her enough to cause her magic to fizzle, allowing Rainbow Dash to regain the footing she had lost. She victoriously stuck her tongue out at her mentor.

Twilight Sparkle let out a frustrated sigh before heading towards the door.

She established a proper demeanor before opening the door with her magic. "Hello, may I he- Oh sweet merciful Celestia!" She gasped as she stared down at the little pink filly with the deflated mane and tail and a large, dark purple bruise just above her right eye that sealed it closed.

Twilight was mortified. "What happened to YOU!"

Rainbow Dash, hearing the unexpected shock in Twilight's voice, turned her attention on her. When she noticed her pink friend standing in the doorway with a rather discernable injury, she forgot all about her petty argument with Twilight and fluttered down from the bookshelf to check on her wounded friend.

Pinkie Pie looked at the two gloomily. "I surprised Fluttershy with some cupcakes I made, and she... and she..." She proceeded to cry. "She struck me!"

Twilight's eyes widened. "Oh Pinkie Pie... I'm so sorry!" She declared, embracing the little pink filly in a hug.

Rainbow Dash stared on in disbelief. "Auntie Shy did that? Why!"

Pinkie Pie proceeded to cry into Twilight's shoulder. "What did I do to her Twilight? Why does she hate me?"

Hearing those words pulled hard at her heartstrings. It was painful enough knowing the truth, but it was even more painful when that truth was causing undue suffering to an undeserving filly. Wiping the encroaching tears from her eyes, she broke the embrace and tried to console the crying pink filly. "Oh Pinkie Pie, she doesn't hate you, she's just... in a bad place right now. You just have to give her some time. Alright?"

It seemed to work, as Pinkie Pie choked back a sob and nodded in understanding. "Okay..."

Twilight's lips folded back into a gentle smile. "Now let's put some ice on that." She turned to address the pegasus, "Rainbow Dash, please watch over her until I return."

Rainbow Dash nodded obediently and declared, "You can count on me!"

Twilight then turned away from the two fillies and hurried towards the kitchen.

Once the kitchen door was firmly closed behind her, instead of going for the ice tray, she slumped to the floor and let her welling tears flow. "Fluttershy... Will you ever be okay again?"

THE END


End file.
